The Return of Chaos
by lostfeather1
Summary: Since the beginning, Chaos and Death have always been there, existing and living up to their name. After losing Chaos suddenly, Death has been searching for his brother, creating the Hallows as tribute to Chaos. Now, Death has found him and will do anything to bring him back, even going as far as taking Harry Potter's body for him. Dark!God-like!Harry SLASH!
1. Prologue- A New Destiny Begins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own any OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Prologue- A New Destiny Begins**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

It had happened.

The prophecy had been said and was now on its way to being fulfilled.

_"Please, not Harry! Not my baby! Please, take me instead!" _

The pleas of a mother who only wanted to keep her son safe.

_"Stand aside girl! I will not offer you another chance."_

Eyes burning blood red in rage as they watched the mother beg him to spare her son. He raised his arm that held a long wooden stick and shouted two words, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and watched as the mother fell to the floor, her long red hair fanning out around her. Her once beautiful emerald green eyes had dulled, becoming lifeless and unfocused.

The man with red eyes approached the cot to meet the gaze of bright emerald green eyes, obviously inherited from his mother. The child was quite beautiful, having inherited his father's facial features and hair. He looked to be quite small for his age, but still looked up at the man with an intent gaze, assessing the red eyes that stared back at him steadily. The man was hesitant, for a moment, clearly seeing the intelligence and understanding in the green eyes. The child somehow knew what the man had done and was not afraid of him.

The man scoffed at the expression and raised his wand, ready to end the one that was said to defeat him. _"Goodbye, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra!"_

Time seemed to stop.

The world had stilled, as if anticipating this moment.

The prophecy was about to make its first step.

**"No."**

The sickly green curse was met with the boy in a bright flash of light, momentarily blinding the man but soon widened his eyes in shock and terror. For the last thing that he saw was the same green curse he had fired immediately hit him. He knew no more as his ashes were scattered on the floor with his black robes.

The child lay in the cot, eyes still bright but dazed. The child didn't move, couldn't move, as he was in shock. All that seemed different about the child was that on his forehead a cut had formed in the shape of a lightning bolt. It wasn't long after that the child had started to cry for his mother, wanting her to make the pain he was feeling go away, like she always had done so before.

The house was in ruins when the child was found. It wasn't long after that the child was taken from the house and delivered to an old man who had placed him on the doorstep of a house addressed, Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey.

"Good luck, Harry Potter." Were the parting words of the old man and a letter that explained what had happened, addressed to the household residents that were to take care of the boy. However, that would soon change when they discover ten years later, that Harry Potter would never the person he was portrayed to be. Because on that night, where the child lay on the doorstep, something happened.

A shadow had appeared, stretched and flowing like waves in the air. It moved swiftly towards the boy before appearing in the form of a tall cloaked being. It made no sound, only stalked silently as he stood before the cleeping child. It kneeled and stretched out a long boney clawed hand, brushing the child's black locked to the side and look at the red lightning bold scar on his forehead.

**"I have waited for too long... I must do what has to be done... The Fates be damned..."** Voice so deep and melodic that most would never believe a tone could be spoken. And with that, the shadow let the darkness envelope the child in a black cacoon. The shadow waited until all the darkness dissapated from around the child and noticed the immediate changes in the child.

What was once unruly black hair had now changed to smooth silk hair, the shade of the darkest night. Beautiful features even for a child, the boy now had a heartshaped face and a strong jaw. Alabastor skin that made the rosey cheeks of the boy stand out, one would think that the child was a precious porcelain doll. But what really changed the boy's appearance were his glowing green eyes. Eyes that shone like the curse that had hit him no more than a few hours ago. It was clear to those that would recognise the colour could cause dread and shivers to run through those daring to meet his gaze. Words immediately would come to the mind of people who were all too familar with the colour.

_Avada Kedavra._

The Killing Curse.

But that wasn't all.

The shadow had placed a hand on the child's head and whispered softly, before the boy's eyes flashed into demonic red with small silver dots surrounding the slitted irises with black replacing the white's of his eyes. But soon disappeared when the child looked up at the shadow looming over him. The child seemed to know who it was infront of him as he started to reach out for the shadow and giggled happily. Seeing no other options, the shadow wrapped the child in its arms and lifted the child to meet the dark silver gaze that peered from under the rim of the black hood.

**"You will rise again, Chaos... Have no doubt that this world will fall under your wrath... I ask your forgiveness the next time we meet again..."**

The child touched the shadows face with his small hands and cooed at the being, seeing something family to him in the silver eyes. "Bro..." The child mumbled followed by a yawn and drooping green eyes.

**"Sleep, little one. I will protect you... When you awake as Chaos, the Fates will never control you again... The world will be yours, my brother..."**

A whole new destiny had been made. The world of both societies, magical and mundane, was going to be brought to their knees at the power of a being that will come to rise as a vengeful angel and a ravenous demon.

The world was going to fall, and no one knew about it except for the Fates themselves.

* * *

Inside the mind of one Harry Potter, something stirred. It rippled softly and seemed to materialise in the darkness of the child's mind. And soon, after the ripples slowed and stilled, a being was formed.

Long silk hair danced around a tall man's shoulders, seeming to float on non-existent wind, it blended in perfectly with darkness around them. High cheek bones and sharp features with palor unblemished skin, the man was a god of ethreal beauty. One would simply fall at the gaze of such wonder and unspoken desire. And just as the man finished materialising in to the darkness of the child's mind, he stood still for a moment to feel all his senses and take a moment to realise something.

Burning blood red and silver dotted slitted irises gaze around him through thick black lashes, seeming to bring out the blackness around man's eyes. He sighed heavily, knowing what had happened and soon, a dark sinister smirk appeared on his face.

_"Oh... I am going to have so much fun..."_ He paused and looked up into the darkness before disappear. He looked around him and saw that he was in a confined space filled with dust and dark corners. He gave a small frown on his child body's face and struggled against the restraining blanket around him. His magic obliged immediately and the blanket fell around him as he crawled towards the door he saw by his side. He heard the angry voices of what he assumed were his 'family'. _'No, that's not right.'_ He paused in thought and it became clear. _'Filthy mundane mortal scum.'_ He snarled, _'I refuse to stay in the presence of such dirt. Both worlds will pay for such acts.'_

It wasn't long before the child had gathered up all his strength and ask for Magic to lend her aid for him to escape. And again, he immediately disappeared in a twirl of darkness and was never to be found by the mortals he was placed with, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

**I am hoping for this story to go somehwere and continue on for a long time. I just love Dark!Harry stories, especially when they're SLASH. Well, hope you like this little Prologue and please me when you think. I would love to hear from you all!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Chapter One- The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own any OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**A huge thank you to those that have reviewed, favourited and are following my story. You're an inspiration! Thank you so much!**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One- The Beginning of the End**

For the past eight years, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been trying desperately to find the Boy Saviour, Harry James Potter. He had panicked when he discovered that for the first three months after placing the Potter heir with his Muggle relatives, he had been missing.

Harry Potter was missing.

Albus couldn't help but feel dread at the possibility of the boy being dead. Who would defeat Lord Voldemort and bring the Wizarding World back to peace?

What would happen to the prophecy?

Albus' mind was spinning wildly with questions that he so desperately wanted answered. He needed to find Harry Potter if he ever hoped for the coming war to end.

He needed to find Harry Potter.

But for the moment, Albus would have to stay put and hopefully, when the time came, Harry Potter's name would appear on the enlistments for Hogwarts and therefore, the whereabouts of the boy. Because, should the boy be dead or never found, the world that Albus Dumbledore had tried so hard to envision, would be lost. He would lose everything. The Greater Good would be lost, and he was not going to let that happen.

He had imagined a future where everything was under control, everyone was safe and away from harm. All the evil in the world was gone and would no longer return. Albus saw himself sitting at the highest position, leading the Wizarding World as the proper Lord of the Light. He wanted to be a good leader and always looked up to by those that were in need and would always turn to him when there was trouble and issues.

But that would not happen if the Wizarding World did not have their Saviour. If Harry Potter was not found, then the public and Ministry would blame him for losing him. His world and reputation would cease and turn to ruin.

Albus turned to Fawkes who started to cooed softly, a tune that was comforting and welcoming. He seemed to sense that the phoenix was trying to reassure himself as well as the old man, but really, it didn't bring much hope to either of them.

"What has you so weary, old friend?"

The bird merely trilled softly and shifted uncomfortably, his feathers flickering like little fluttering flames. The phoenix was nervous, and seemed to be afraid of something. Of what, Albus didn't know and wouldn't know for a long time.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a dense forest, filled with creatures of both Magical and Muggle kind, a castle stood tall and dark. No one knew about, and would never find out about it unless the master wishes it so. This castle wasn't just any castle, for like Hogwarts, it has magic weaved into the stones and surrounds it with old magic. Wards that are impossible to break, surrounded the castle like a protective dome of magic and power. The castle was a fortress that wished to protect something, or someone.

The Master.

The castle was known as the Mors Sanctuárium; the Sanctuary of Death. Only one family has ever owned the castle and its properties, having passed through the generations since the time of the Old Magic and Merlin himself. It has been said that the Mors Sanctuárium was a much older sister to Hogwarts, though a mere rumour.

The Most Ancient and Royal House of Mortem, having been said to have been lost for the past four centuries because of a Magical War that was long since believed to be legend. Now, after a long four hundred years, an heir had been named and was now claimed as Lord Mortem.

Hadrian Dux Mortem-Potter.

Believed to have been missing for the past eight years, on the night he supposedly defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. However, what the public and the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself didn't know was that Hadrian had been living in the Mors Sanctuárium, learning and becoming the perfect pureblood Head of Mortem House he was meant to be. The castle was more than obliging to help her master, by making sure the boy learned all there was to know about the Mortem family history and power it possesses.

Needless to say, Hadrian was a protege and would become the perfect Lord Mortem.

As it was, Hadrian was reading one of the Mortem Family History books in one of the many libraries the castle possessed. When he had arrived at the castle, his first priority was to learn about this world as much as possible, then study up on his new name and the history of the Wizarding World. Knowledge was nearly everything to Hadrian, having waking up in this new world and realising that everything had changed, it had caused him to focus all of his energy on learning everything there was to know in the world, both Magical and Mundane. Yes, knowledge would help him in more ways than one. Because he had come to realise something, though he would never admit it aloud; even Chaos needed to learn new things.

Chaos... His own title had become foreign to him, as well as others. Only his dear brother, Death, had truly remembered him and sought out to find him while remaining in Oblivion.

Oblivion, the realm of nothing. It exist and yet it doesn't, with no real destination in the universe or in between worlds. Some would say that it's called Limbo, but really, it just exists for those that are lost and have no real place in the universe. Nothing existed in Oblivion, no one could leave and escape once they entered. It was a place of pure nothingness and considered to be the one place that anyone would truely fear.

He had been in Oblivion for the past ten thousand years, surviving and sustaining on his brother's presence and influence, with the help of the mortals who caused chaos themselves. Now that he had returned, and was now in a mortal form, he would make sure that the world would know what happens when you attempt to destroy an entity.

Yes, revenge was something that Chaos would have, no matter how long it took.

_'However,'_ Hadrian frowned when he had come to realise one crucial fact. The Wizarding World was falling apart, slowly, and would soon be non-existent after one hundred years or less and all of this was because of the breeding with the Muggles. Not to mention the Muggleborns that are introduced to the magical world, and the traditions that the Muggleborns bring with them, Christmas being one of them.

Hadrian's inner Chaos raged at the possibility of Magic dying. Magic was like a sister to Chaos, for she was not prejudice and didn't care what her children did with their magic. Magic was so thrilled when Chaos was reborn in the form of Harry Potter, one of her favoured children. It was after a silent debate with himself that Hadrian swore an Unbreakable Vow to Magic herself that he would protect her and never let her fade away for as long as he lived in a mortal form. Her gratitude was marking Hadrian as Magic's Chosen Childe and obtaining the rights and inheritance of the House of Emrys. He couldn't stop the smug smirk from appearing on his face, as it brought him the most satisfying feeling. He would get the respect and admiration he deserved, aside from the fame that came with Hadrian being the Boy-Who-Lived. He scoffed at the mere thought of a mortal baby surviving the Killing Curse. No, the only reason Hadrian was alive today was because of Death, Chaos' brother. And now that he was hidden from the manipulations of the world, especially the Light and Dark sides.

With the power and authority he has in his name, Hadrian will have little trouble and interference when he achieved his goals. But really, Hadrian was hoping for danger to come to him, for it brought him the most pleasure when chaos ensued. Oh how he loved chaos.

With chaos, Hadrian would only become stronger and more powerful each day. That was how he was able to become who he was, because of the different forms of chaos. With his power, his plans would move along smoothly and begin more quickly. Hadrian gave a sharp, manic and lethal grin, his eyes flashing red and silver briefly before returning to their glowing green.

_"Master,"_ A low male hiss called out to the boy, who turned and smiled at the beautiful creature that was approaching him from the dark corner of the room.

_"My dear Nóttnaðr, how was you hunt?"_ He hissed back lovingly, holding out his arm to the large black snake that slithered up his offered limb and settled around his shoulders. His snake was a rare magical black viper that could grow to over twelve feet long. His familiar was already a good seven feet and still growing strong. His scales allowed him to move silently around the night and sleek through the shadows without being found. The shadows protected him, and allowed him to be invisible to all.

_"It was dull, no real challenge at all. Though the prey was delicious."_ The black snake wrapped itself around his master, always finding the presence of the boy to be soothing and warm. Hadrian merely smiled gently at the snake, caressing the black scales softly and enjoying the creatures company. _"Is it time yet, Master?"_ The snake flicked his tongue, which was a glimmering silver, against Hadrian's pale cheek while tightening his body around Hadrian's shoulders. His response was a nod, determination filling green eyes.

_"Yes, it is time for my plans to be put into actions." _Hadrian hissed happily, sighing contently at the thoughts of what he would achieve if all went according to plan. Yes, the world wouldn't know what was coming. And when they did, it was already be too late.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was having a busy morning, witches and wizards were talking and muttering with one another, while some would walk out the back door and never return. It was a good day for business in the Leaky Cauldron.

Then a tall man dressed in black robes entered through the Floo and stepped out into the open space to reveal themselves to the people who were inside of the Leaky Cauldron. Stares of awe and slight fear followed the stranger as they swiftly exited the place and disappeared behind it, immediately entering the bustling and over crowded Diagon Alley.

Green eyes that glowed in the rays of sunlight scanned the area surrounding them and made their way through the sea of people that parted for him, yet didn't notice him. He moved gracefully and soon reached the open doors of Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank.

He nodded to the goblins in armour standing on each side of the doors and entered. He walked to the front desk and waited for a moment. The goblin looked to meet the glowing green eyes of a man. It was strange, because through the eyes of a goblin, they see more than anyone can. Spells, such as glamors, have no affect through the eyes of goblins. So it came as a shock for the goblin at the front desk to see not a man, but a beautiful child with straight black hair that fell to the boy's shoulders, but what really drew the goblins attention were the boy's eyes. Never in the goblins years had he seen such a powerful gaze. Eyes like a deadly snake, the pupils were slits like a watchful predator, gazing right at the goblins beady eyes with some amusement and calculating caution. The irises were outlines with a deep red, the exact colour of blood. There was also little specks of liquid silver that mixed with the red of his eyes. The silver colour seemed to blend in perfectly with the deep red that glowed in any rays of light. It was a deadly unique blend, but fascinating and enchanting all the same. But seemed to set the goblin on the edge was the black instead of white scleras.

The boy looked like a Demon God.

"May your gold flow and your enemies bleed rivers."

To say that the goblin was shocked would be an understatement. But never the less, he nodded curtly and responded, "How may I help you today, sir?"

The replied with a charming smile and held out an envelope to the goblin, in which he took and opened to read. Soon enough, the beady eyes widened dramatically, expression of terror and fear. The goblin scrambled out of his chair while stuttering out, "F-follow me, please sir." And with that, a trembling goblin and a handsome man walked out around the desk to enter through a door.

A short while after, the man was lead to a separate area where a large door was seen, and the goblin knocked three times. A bark of 'enter' was sounded from the other side and immediately, the two entered to see a large goblin sitting behind a large desk. His glare spoke for itself that he didn't like the sudden intrusion, but stopped himself when he saw who entered. He was very curious about the boy that was under the strong glamor.

"Lord Ragnok, this is Hadrian Mortem-Potter, the new heir to the Ancient and Royal House of Mortem. He requested to see you and claim his titles, my lord."

The Head Goblin, now known as Ragnok, was surprised to say the least. It had been a long time since he had seen an heir, much less the Head of the Mortem House and now, here he was, standing in front of him. "Well, I must say that I am surprised. I would never expect you to be the heir to such a prestigious House, much less the Mortem House, Mister Potter."

"Ah yes, being as I come from such a 'Light' family, I assume?" A cold voice like ice and smooth as silk spoke from the man, amusement clear in the man's eyes. But that soon disappeared when the man suddenly changed into that of a boy with the same features as the man, if only more childlike.

"Yes indeed, Mister Potter. Now, what is it that I can for you exactly?"

"Seeing as you are the accountant managing the Mortem family's finances, I first wish to have a blood purity test." Ragnok was weary, if the dark smile on the boy's face was anything to go by.

"Of course. Griphook, you may go." He ushered the other goblin out of his office and set out a piece of parchment and a silver knife. "If you would, please prick your finger and allow two drops of blood to land on the parchment. The results should only take a moment." Hadrian nodded and sliced his finger, watching through bored eyes as the blood fell onto the parchment. It was only briefly that Ragnok watch the cut on the boy's finger heal instantly.

Having the results finished, Ragnok picked up the parchment, only for his black eyes to widen in shock and slight awe. He immediately handed the parchment to Hadrian who took it and read over it, only to smirked widely at the results shown.

_**Hadrian Dux Mortem-Potter**_

_**Status: Pureblood**_

_Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir of Ancient and Royal House of Motem_

_Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Heir of Ancient House of Peverell_

_Magical Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Heir of Ancient and Royal House of Emrys_

_Chosen Childe of Magic_

_**Parents**_

_**James Harold Potter**_

_**Status: Pureblood**_

_Lord to House Potter_

_Deceased_

_**Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans**_

_**Status: Pureblood **_

_Lady to House Potter_

_Lady to House Mortem_

_Deceased_

_**Magic Binds **_

_All binds have been removed and destroyed_

_**Special Abilities**_

_Parseltongue_

_Metamorphagus_

_Magic Sense and Aura_

_Death Mage_

_Dark Mage_

_Muti-Animagus_

_Master of Deathly Hallows_

_Demon Ruler and Summoner_

Hadrian chuckled darkly, _'Oh, the power and knowledge in my possession.'_ But he soon frowned, _'I had binds placed on my magic.'_ Hadrian's hands clenched tightly, rage building inside of him like a dam pushing against restraints.

Ragnok coughed slightly, gaining Hadrian's attention, "It would seem that you have officially become our wealthiest client. I must say it is a pleasure for you to come here today. Would you be wanting to claim your Lordship's, your grace?" Ragnok couldn't be more pleased. It was finally happening, the true heir had returned and not only that, but an old ally had come back.

"Yes, I want them all. However, I am curious, do any of these title declare that I am officially emancipated?"

"Yes, three of the titles state that the heir has the privilege to be immediately emancipated, should he or she wish it." Ragnok smiled, all of his sharp teeth gleaming and exposing themselves like vicious spikes.

"Excellent. Please make it official. However, I would like for you to place the Mortem Lordship title under the name Arctus Vis." Ragnok was confused, but did as told. After reading all the Lordships Hadrian was going to receive, it was in the Goblin Nation's best interest to keep on Hadrian's good side.

"Will this Arctus Vis be coming to claim the Lordship title and ring today?"

Hadrian smiled gleefully, "No, he will be claiming it now."

The room darkened suddenly, make the goblin stiffen and read himself should something attack, though how anything attack him in his office that had impenetrable defenses is beyond him. He looked around him with sharp eyes and immdiately spotted a figure that stood behind the boy protectively.

Ragnok stared in shock when the figure came into view. A man that looked exactly like the glamor Hadrian was wearing before, the only difference was instead of glowing green eyes, this man's were a piercing liquid silver. The man was enchanting, but seemed to have his attention sorely on Hadrian.

"You called, my Master."

"Ragnok, I would like you to meet my new official guardian, Arctus Vis. Though I am aware of not needing one, I will be more comfortable knowing that I have myself looking after me, rather than some stranger that I might possibly kill."

"Yourself, your grace?" Ragnok stared at the man curiously.

"Why yes, this is a clone of myself. The only differences being that he is older, his eyes are different and has a more... outward personality than myself." Hadrian knew that though he couldn't go into full details about his powers, this ability would be one he knew would stay with the goblins, given that he is their most important client.

"Of course, your grace. Though I'm sure you're aware that I will have to notify the previous guardian of their dismissal."

"Who was the previous guardian?" Hadrian asked curiously, "I am curious to know who my parents appointed the position as my magical guardian."

"Albus Dumbledore."

A low predatory growl came from Arctus, who was now glaring at Ragnok, before moving to stand closely towards Hadrian. "Filthy half-mundane mortal." He muttered under his breath, hands clenched tightly.

"I will see to it that the old fool gets what he deserve in due time." Hadrian spoke low and calm, though the threat was clear and deadly. Ragnok almost felt sorry for the old Headmaster, almost. It had been a long time since Albus Dumbledore had claimed his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, amongst his other titles. His power is known all over the world ever since he defeated the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald.

But now, there were two people that are strong enough to defeat the Light Lord. Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he would like to be called at the present, Lord Voldemort and now, Hadrian Potter, the Boy Who Lived. It was almost laughable to think that the boy who defeated You-Know-Who would be so dark and powerful.

But then again, Ragnok highly doubted that the Light ever had a chance to begin with, not with being a master manipulator as a leader of the Light.

"Very well, I will retrieve your rings of Lordship. Was there something else you wished to discuss while you are here today, your grace?"

"As a matter of face, yes. I was wondering how I obtained the power of the House of Black. What happened to the previous Lord Black?"

"Due to an unfortunate crime committed by Lord Sirius Black, he was sent to Azkaban and lost his rights when he was announced guilty." Hadrian frowned at hearing that.

"But why was I next in line to be the heir?"

"Because Sirius Black is legally your godfather."

Silence consumed the room, Arctus snarled silently at the mere words spoken, subconsciously moving closer to Hadrian by bending over him as a protective defence. "Would you please explain exactly how this happened?" His voice cold and composed, which unsettled Ragnok greatly.

Hadrian had to keep his magic under control, if only for a moment before returning to being calm. How was it that he had a godfather, yet he was to be placed in the care of mundane filth such as Muggles? He could remember the old fool Dumbledore placing him in the Dursley's care with nothing but a letter to explain what had happened to his parents.

"It is said that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper of the Potters while they went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. They were trying to hide and protect you because of a prophecy that was foretold. When your parents were murdered, Sirius Black was hunting down Peter Pettigrew. When found, he killed Pettigrew along with thirteen Muggles in a street. Aurors caught him and arrested him on sight."

"Was Black given a trial?" Hadrian question curiously.

"No. The Minister didn't seemed it necessary when Peter was killed, leaving only a finger behind."

Hadrian remained silent, contemplating on something. It didn't seem to make much sense to him. Hadrian was informed that Sirius Black was best friends with the Potters, almost like brothers with Hadrian's father, James. There was also the fact that Black was named as Hadrian's godfather. Why would he betray people that treated him like family? To betray the trust of dearest friend like that was a crime against Magic herself. Bonds were forged through friendships and blood, and were unbreakable as the bonds grew.

"Hm," Hadrian paused, "That still doesn't excuse the Ministry for not allowing Black a trial. He was the Lord an Ancient and Noble House, that alone gives him certain rights when charged against." Ragnok nodded in agreement with him but did not comment. It was obvious that the boy was thinking and planning something. He would do something about this, but for the moment, it would have to wait.

"Well then, I will be claiming those rings now."

"Of course. First, the Lord Potter Ring." Hadrian nodded and picked up the ring to lip it on his finger without hesitation. He knew that all the rings would deem him worthy, not because he was confident or cocky, but because the magic in ring had recognised him as the true heir.

And so, he placed each of the rings onto his fingers so that they fitted and disappeared with a twitch of his finger. He could still feel the weight of them, but felt it unnecessary to reveal them just yet.

"Now, with your titles and inheritances completed, there is the matter of informing the Ministry of your claiming. It is protocol for the Ministry to be informed of when someone of your status comes forward, your grace." Hadrian sighed, knowing that this was unavoidable.

"Very well. I had anticipated as such." But really, Hadrian couldn't care less what the Ministry thought about him. They wouldn't be able to do anything, seeing as he was basically the Merlin of this century.

"Now, I believe we have further business to discuss, Ragnok." The goblin looked confused for a moment and waited for him to continue. "I am curious about something, a tale of sorts that fascinates me and I wish for it to be confirmed by a goblin of your status."

"What tale would you be referring to?" Ragnok was curious. It wasn't often that a wizard would be intrigued, let alone fascinated by goblin tales.

"It spoke of a war, a battle lead by a... 'being' of sorts. He was not a man, nor a creature of any kind, by an Entity of extreme power. He reeked havoc and destruction on the world for the fun of it. He thrived on wars and battles, it called to him and all that were like. It is said that the Goblin Nation were allied with this Entity and plunged the world into darkness."

By this time, Ragnok was gaping at Hadrian. How could this boy possibly know this particular story? The tale that Hadrian had described was one of the most ancient and confidential tales of the Goblin Nation. They treasured tales of their past victories, and that one story was one of them.

"H-how could y-you p-possibly-" Ragnok stuttered, trembling in his seat. Hadrian merely laughed coldly, eyes glowing that same Killing Curse gaze and recited an oath.

_"Times of war and blood, I called thee,_

_To forever remember the powers that be._

_For the one who calls himself King,_

_Darkness and terror he will bring._

_Hear me now, for the time has come,_

_For the one to reek Chaos that will be done."_

Ragnok could feel the power and darkness radiating off the boy. It pulsed in waves of wild and rich magic, never deminishing. For a long time, the goblins have been ridiculed and considered lowly magical creatures, treated as nothing more than second class by the Wizarding community. Now, it was time for them to rise and serve once more. They would answer the call of their true king and return to their rightful place in the world.

However, it was just so hard to believe that the one being who waged war and never died, a God of War, was sitting in front of him. His God had returned, in the form of the Boy Who Lived. A nasty looking grin had stretched and contorted the goblins face, thoughts on all the wrongs and assumptions that the Wizarding World had so carelessly spoken.

The War had already been won.

"You have returned at last, my King." Ragnok rose from his seat and kneeled before the boy that would bring the world to its rightful place and order as he once did before. "May the world tremble in fear of your power, the heavens grace you with their blessings, the Nations join and serve you with utmost loyalty and all the riches of the world be a sign of your glories."

"Such praise you give, will not go unrewarded. As such, I wish for you and another goblin to be my financial managers. The other goblin, I would like Griphook." Since Hadrian had become Gringotts most wealthy and respected client, the management of the accounts in his name would be too much for one Goblin, so will be in need of tow accountants.

"Y-yes, of course. It shall be done, my lord."

"Excellent. Now, since that is all the matters that I wished to be sorted today, I would like to be taken to be my vaults today." Hadrian rose from his seat, with Arctus close behind him as a protective shield.

"Right away, your grace. I will get Griphook to take you immediately."

And with that, Hadrian and Arctus left, seeing Girphook waiting down the hall. The goblin bowed, "Your grace, please follow me."

After an hour or so, Hadrian walked out of Gringotts with a pleased expression. He felt Arctus walking beside him, eyes piercing into anyone that looked at him. His presence made anyone uneasy and feel a sense of both dread and awe. Hadrian walked gracefully, completely ignoring the stare his way. He thought all mortals were the same, never showing the right amount of privacy or having any decency toward anyone else.

_"Master, is everything in place?" _Hadrian and Arctus heard the snake under Hadrian's robe, wrapped tightly around the boy's body. Hadrian, seeing that there were too many eyes, sent an affirmative through the link shared between Nottnaðr and Hadrian.

"Seems times will become a lot more interesting from now on. What say you, Master?" Arctus spoke lowly so as not to attract more attention then they currently had.

Hadrian gave a subtle smirk, his thought swirling with the power and authority he could use. It sent a pleasant surge through him as he walked.

"Indeed, times will definitely be more interesting. For the time of Chaos to rise again has come."

Arctus watched intently as his other, more dominant self walked down the path. His green eyes gleamed eerily with malice and an hidden obsession. For a long time, the world had been through the cycle of innocence and warmth, never knowing or experiencing the true terrors of war and darkness. But that was all about to change, for a new era would come and a new King will being this world to its rightful place, as it once was in the past long buried and forgotten.

Yes, this war was already won. For the world, both Wizarding and Mundane, had no idea that they had brought about the awakening of the long lost God of Discord. All because a foolish old man had listened to a false prophecy. Fate had given the world its last hope, only for it to be thrown back at her in the form of a God who seeks vengeance and retribution.

Meanwhile, deep inside Hadrian's mind, his Inner Chaos was laughed madly, the power, authority and glory that would be announced publically in but a mere few days. The information he had receive, added to the knowledge Hadrian already had, the conclusions and realisations were laughable. Only one thought and image came to the front of this mind. An old man with twinkling blue eyes and white hair smiled happily.

_'Oh you poor, foolish and utterly insignificant old mortal. When I come to Hogwarts, I am going to make you wish that you never listened to that prophecy. Believe me when I say, you filthy mundane, that this is only the beginning of the End."_

* * *

**Translations:**

**Dux - Leader**

**Mortem - Death**

**Nottnaðr- Night Serpent**

**Arctus - Night**

**Vis - Strength**

**Mândrie - Pride**

**In case some of you are confused, Chaos is Hadrian and visa versa, they are one in the same. It might get a little confusing, but it will make sense later on. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you think Hadrian's plans are for the future? **

**Please review!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
